Greener Grass
by Victoria Viridian
Summary: ABANDONED. When Draco Malfoy arrives at Hogwarts school, he meets the interesting Astoria Greengrass. -This story is being rewritten to abide by the laws of JK Rowling's canon.-
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**OK everyone, this is my first fanfic EVER, so don't be so harsh on me. I changed the name of Malfoy's lover to Victoria, since I absolutely detest 'Astoria'. I hope you like it and there are a LOT more chapters waiting. I don't own anything Harry Potter, either. And the quotes such as "you don't know" are lyrics of songs, since the chapter names are the ones in which they appear. COLD is by Matchbox Twenty.**

ONE

COLD

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1991

Platform 9 ¾

DRACO

"YOU DON'T KNOW"

Smirking triumphantly at my parents, I waved goodbye and hopped onto the train.

"Be good, please, Draco," my mother Narcissa pleaded.

"Yes, mother, of course," I assured her, bored. She always said stuff like this, it was quite repetitive.

As the train began to pick up speed, and rolled out of the station, I strolled along the corridor of the train, looking for a compartment. Finally, I found one that looked empty. I slid the door open and walked into what I had thought was a vacated compartment---only to see a girl in the corner, reading by the window.

Deciding that it was too late to leave and I might as well stay anyways, I asked, "Is it OK if I sit here?" in a slightly careless, somewhat rude tone, since I _was_ feeling a bit spiteful that day.

Everything changed when the girl looked up.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She had a heart-shaped face, deep green eyes, and long, voluminous dark red hair. NOT Weasley (I sneered) red, or Lily (I sneered again) Potter hair, but real, darker-than-tomato _red_. I stared, rooted to the spot, paralyzed by her good looks.

"Yeah, you can sit here, no worries," she said.

I still didn't budge an inch.

"Hey … are you going to sit down or not?" she asked, smiling sympathetically.

"I---" Lost for words, I just gave up and took a seat. She was still wearing that encouraging little smile. Then it dawned on me that she probably pitied me, due to my strange and abnormal actions. _How pathetic she must think I am_, I thought. I needed to get a grip and just talk to her. I steeled myself, taking a deep breath.

The girl had turned her gaze away from me and out the window instead.

"Nice weather, isn't it? I asked, even though I hadn't glanced even once out there since we left the station, now noticing the stormy sky.

"Well, if you call this downpour 'nice'," she answered, half-laughing, and gestured out the window. "Although, I'd have to say I agree with you. I love thunderstorms, how they're so grey and wet, it really soothes me, you know?"

_My eyes are grey too_, I wanted to say. Instead I inquired, "So what house do you think you're going to be in?"

"Well," she replied, "Most of my family has been in Ravenclaw, but a few have turned out as Slytherins."

"Are you Pure-Blood?" I blurted out, but then regretted it; it must've sounded pretty rude.

"Half-Blood," she answered, "You?"

"Of course I'm Pure-Blood," I said proudly. "I'm a one-hundred percent Slytherin; my entire family has been there." My father always said that any mudbloods weren't worth fraternizing with. According to him, they didn't deserve to learn magic, and they had 'stolen' it from wizards. Personally, I agreed with him; brainless scum like muggles weren't made to barge into our world unlawfully. What if one of her parents was a muggle?

Maybe it was the 'Pure Slytherin' thing, but at that moment she seemed to be greatly intimidated (or annoyed) by me. Just then, she got up, muttered "Umm…bathroom" and headed for the door. She was almost there when she tripped over her trunk, and went sprawling down, landing next to me, so that her legs were laid across my lap. I stared, astonished, into her emerald-green eyes. She looked back, panicking.

Before either of us could cringe away, the snack-trolley lady arrived. Opening our compartment door, she said, in a false cheery manner, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

For a few seconds, both of us were immobilized, just staring blankly at her in shock. The snack lady's eyes brightened. Apparently she had just clued in. Of course we don't want any damned candy! We're in a very uncomfortable situation, here! The stupid woman. _Must be a mudblood_, I thought.

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed, startled. "I understand. So sorry dears, I'll give you some privacy so you can spend the journey with eachother! Ta ta!" She gave us another tacky smile, and closed the compartment door.

_What was that about?_ I thought incredulously.

Then it struck me.

Oh, Merlin's beard. She thought we were together! As in _a couple!_

There was a very awkward silence, in which we kept staring at eachother. Finally, the girl got off of my lap, smiled shiftily, and mumbled, "Um, I have to change into my robes. I guess I'll see you later?" As she neared the door, I realized I never found out her name. How careless of me.

"Hey, wait!" I called, but the hem of her robes had already disappeared around the corner.

VICTORIA

"Is it OK if I sit here?"

I looked up from my heavy book, startled.

What my eyes met surprised me slightly.

Standing before me with a dazed look on his face was a tall boy, gaping at me enquiringly. He had white-blond hair, a pointed face, and stormy grey eyes, and was most undoubtedly a Malfoy.

Now _why on earth _would a _Malfoy_ be interested in sitting with me?

Oh yeah.

I couldn't say I didn't see this coming.

First of all, my family and the Malfoys were very competitive due to ties at the Ministry of Magic.

Second of all, Lucius Malfoy was apparently after my father's top job at the Ministry, as it was the most honourable title in its department: Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Third of all, my family, the Greengrasses, were, according to _Witch Weekly_, the only family richer than the Malfoy family, which really had them envious and indignant.

So this must be a devious attempt to salvage the secrets to my parents' success, or an attempt to erase all competition, causing the Malfoys to overthrow my father, Andrew Greengrass. I knew how the Malfoys were by reputation, and it wasn't pretty. The members of this family were the kings and queens of manipulation. Well, aside from the evil Dark Lord, also known as You-Know-Who.

I snapped out of my reverie, thinking fast. If I confronted the boy, it would seem that I was arrogant and snotty. So I decided to play it oblivious and act all nice and sweet.

"Yeah, you can sit here, no worries," I said pleasantly.

The boy didn't move an inch, wide-eyed and overcome.

"Hey, are you going to sit down or what?" I wondered impatiently. Clearly this boy was in awe of something, and just needed a push of support and kindness.

I turned my eyes away, watching the wild storm churning the sky round and round. In the reflection of the glass, I could see that the boy had finally taken a seat.

It looked as though something had just dawned on the Malfoy, because in the window, his classic features contorted into a look of surprise, and then pure indignation. But he soon regained his composure, took a deep breath, and said conversationally, "Nice weather, isn't it?"

It was true; in my opinion, at least.

"Well, if you call this downpour 'nice'," I replied, exhaling softly. "Although I'd have to say I agree with you. I love storms, how they're so grey and wet, it really soothes me, you know?"

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?"

"Well," I said, "Most of my family has been in Ravenclaw, but a few have turned out as Slytherins." Indeed, my big brother was a Slytherin in Fifth Year. He hadn't stuck around to sit with me, and was no doubt with his female admirers.

"Are you Pure-Blood?" the boy said quite suddenly.

"Half-Blood," I said, recognizing the famous Malfoy prejudice. He raised his eyebrows. i ignored this and continued,"How about you?" The Malfoys thought that anybody with part or full muggle descent was lesser of a person than themselves and the Pure-Bloods. I myself thought it was stupid and conceited, as my father was a successful muggle-born himself. Every human life was of equal value through my eyes. That was how it was supposed to be, wasn't it?

"Of course I'm Pure-Blood," he said, failing to mask his sense of superiority. "I'm a one-hundred percent Slytherin; my entire family has been there." Obviously he was just bursting to say he was too good to be in any other house. I shook my head disbelievingly. And to think; this was probably the nicer, more mannerly side of him; as I was a girl, and, unless this _was_ a plot, he might not know who I was.

One more moment and I was going to explode; I couldn't take any more of this boy and his self-satisfaction.

"Um … bathroom," I mumbled, and hastened for the door. My escape plan may well have worked if I hadn't left my huge trunk sprawled on the floor. I stumbled and fell, right into—you can just guess it, the irony---the Malfoy boy's seat.

Now I was in a sitting position---Merlin help me---next to him with my legs spread across his lap, in one of the most awkward situations I had ever been in. his pale grey eyes found mine, and we just sat there, looking at eachother.

Nothing could make matters worse, right?

WRONG! In that instant, a trolley lady selling wizard candy opened the door, and said, sickly sweet, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Great. Excellent timing, don't you think? Now, normally, I was a shy, kind girl, but just then I wanted to belt out at the woman and tell her to leave the self-consciousness for us to deal with.

As if she heard my prayers, her face lit up with a knowing smile, as if she got this all the time.

"Oh! I understand. I'll give you some privacy so you can spend the journey with eachother! Ta ta!"

One phony grin later, she was gone.

Desperate to leave this scene ASAP, I jumped to my feet, trying to smile in a calm and gracious way. "Um, I have to change into my robes. I guess I'll see you later?" Without waiting for an answer, I rushed to the door and even though I heard him calling after me, I whisked myself away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Back for chapter 2, please review. I don't own HP in any way. IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW? Is by Duran Duran. Sorry if it seems boring, it will get LOADS better! **

_________________________________

TWO

IS THERE SOMETHING I SHOULD KNOW?

DRACO

"PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME NOW"

"FORWARD!" The giant oaf Hagrid roared. We were in the miniature rowboats that supposedly carried the new first-year students across the lake and up to the castle. Behind me in the boat were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. The mysterious girl from the train was nowhere to be seen.

As we moved through grottos, caves and natural tunnels, the view of the magnificent, brilliant Hogwarts Castle gradually came into sight. Colossal with its huge turrets and towers, it fit perfectly against the pitch-black sky. In the distance, tiny pinpricks of light were visible on the tower; these were, no doubt, the windows.

As we finally arrived on the other side of the lake where the fortress stood, the giant began checking the boats for misplaced belongings.

"You there! This your toad?"

"Trevor! _There_ you are!" a small boy with a round face and wide, nervous eyes scurried forward to claim his pet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry Potter situated beside the toad boy and Weasley. The infamous sneer spread across my face, as it would be deemed to do, from this day forward, every time the famous Harry Potter stood before me.

After the endearing girl left the compartment on the train, I had caught wind of Harry Potter being on the Hogwarts Express. Longing to find out more about the so-called '_Boy Who Lived'_, I had gathered Crabbe and Goyle, (whom I already knew by association via the Ministry and my father) and searched for his compartment.

When, finally, we found him, I discovered something very unsettling: _he_ was the boy I had met in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, that day I went school shopping with my parents in Diagon Alley.

He seemed to have known practically nothing about magic, and I would have thought he was a mudblood if he hadn't told me his parents were wizards. Well, if you count his filthy mudblood mother as one of _our_ kind.

Anyways, I found him sharing a compartment with none other than a foolish Weasley, whose family was poorer and dumpier than any other in the wizarding world. Red hair, hand-me-down robes and more children than they can afford: that was the mark of a Weasley.

Concerned that the Weasleys were to become Potter's only friends, I had held out my hand and said, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Potter. I can help you there."

Dim-witted Potter didn't know the sane path when it looked him straight in the eyes, like I did then. He replied, in an unyielding tone, "I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks" without shaking my hand, like he was implying that I, a Malfoy, would be the _wrong sort_. As if! My parentage qualified me as superior to the rest, especially among the mudbloods.

Enraged and offended, my mouth had acted faster than my brain, but that was okay; it came out better than I could've imagined.

"Go hanging around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you, Potter." I had sneered scornfully, and then, spotted an enormous pile of candy lying on an empty seat. As Goyle reached for a chocolate frog, a great brown rat bit him, hanging off his finger. Goyle whirled the rat around, and finally it flew off, hitting the window, unconscious. Swiftly turning to Crabbe and Goyle and beckoning them forward to leave the compartment, we escaped at the speed of light.

Snapping back to the present as the giant knocked on the oak front door, I looked around swiftly; and without warning, glimpsed the dark-red-haired girl from the train. She smiled gently at me, and I decided, if I ever got to speak to her again, I wouldn't bring up the awkward scene on the journey to school. I didn't want to blow my chances with her, so she was going to be on the special list of people I wasn't rude to.

There were only about five groups of people on this list: my parents, teachers, important Ministry of Magic officials, Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus, and _her. _The one girl that mattered.

Beaming back at her, I nervously smoothed down my hair. It was time for the Sorting soon. What house would she be in? Since she seemed so bright and read a lot (she had a book with her on the train), there was a pretty high chance she would end up in Ravenclaw, which was a bit unfortunate. Slytherin could really use someone like her, but she didn't seem to have an ounce of spite in her whole body.

Finally we were taken in out of the wet dreary weather, and were led into a side chamber off the Great Hall. A black-haired witch with her hair drawn back into a tight bun, Professor McGonagall, talked to us for an extensive period of time. I didn't listen, as I felt it unimportant and dull.

While we were left to wait, an alarming disturbance arrived in the form of dozens of silvery-transparent figures emerging from the walls. I nearly had a convulsion upon seeing them for the first time. Turns out they were ghosts. Good Lord, I would have to stay clear of those for the duration of my school life here, unless I wanted to be humiliated, seen scurrying out of sight.

When McGonagall returned, she had grave news for us.

"It is my duty to inform you that our Poltergeist, Peeves, has stolen the Sorting device, and refuses to give it back, not even for the Bloody Baron, the only person—well, ghost, I should say---who can maintain any control over him.

"Your Sorting Ceremony, therefore, will take place tomorrow night, after we have managed to calm Peeves down. You will have the day off tomorrow to settle in, while the other students have their first day of classes. For now, you will stay in the guests' quarters, in sleeping bags, until you are sorted and your dormitories are assigned to you.

"Those with surnames beginning with A to F, please follow me to room A. Those with surnames G to M, I will return for you shortly, and so on."

When we got to room B, and prepared for sleeping, I noticed that the girl was among this group. How ironic. She showed signs of turning to the girls' dorm door, and it was at that moment that I realized: I should ask her what her name was, since I didn't get a chance to on the train.

"Hey!" I hurried over to her, coming to a halt right behind her. She turned around, and beamed cheerfully at me.

"Hi! How are you?" If she didn't really want to be nice to me, she was doing a good job of hiding it. She greeted me like a long-lost school friend.

"I--I'm great. Listen, I just wanted to ask—if you don't mind---what's your name?" I flushed bright red and looked down … something I had never done in my life before now. I'd always thought I was too good for that.

"Is that all?" She laughed. "I thought you were going to come over here and say, 'Just making sure there's nothing between us even after the train incident' or something cliché like that."

I was surprised that she talked about our little mishap with such ease, after the way she ran away on the train. I guess she got over the embarrassment of it by now.

"My name's Victoria," the girl continued. "Victoria Greengrass. Some people call me Tori, if they want."

I attempted a warm smile, trying extremely hard to ignore the heavy sinking feeling in my stomach. "See you later. Victoria," I added hesitantly, feeling shy and embarrassed. "Oh, and, um … my name's Draco. Draco—"

"Malfoy, I know," Victoria answered for me, leaving me quite taken aback. "I recognized you. You look like a Malfoy." She smiled the million-dollar smile. "Good luck at the Sorting tomorrow!" she exclaimed, turning to leave.

"Thanks … you too."

I moved towards the boys' staircase, and as soon as I was out of sight, I broke into a rigorous run.

*****

WHY, WHY, WHY? WHY Victoria _Greengrass_, a member of the only family that outdid the Malfoys? Probably the only girl too good for me. I felt like ripping the curtains in the room to shreds just for something to do.

The Greengrasses were _Witch Weekly_'s "Richest Family in the Wizarding World", the one family we came second to. My father, Lucius, was so jealous of them and their money that he tried to be extraordinarily agreeable and pleasant to Mr. Greengrass, so they could pal up and he could have some of the glory. Yeah, right. It was all a scam of his (not that it worked), so he could say that Victoria's dad wouldn't have won if it weren't for his closest friend---that's right--- himself. Just an excuse for why the Malfoys lost. The two men were on good terms, but they weren't really _friends_. More acquaintances, really, even though each of them was secretly gunning for the other.

Everyone else in the room was fast asleep, but I lay awake, troubled and confused of my feelings. Did I actually like Victoria, or did I just think she was good-looking? I rarely liked anyone genuinely; the only real emotions I felt were resent and melancholy, or sometimes anger.

Now, I also thought doubtfully (_that_ was a first) about the Sorting. If I didn't get into Slytherin, my family would kill me and Victoria would think I was vain and egotistical for being so proud and so sure of my value. But then again, I couldn't be too concerned. I mean, where else _could _I go? I would _never_ treasure anyone else's life before my own. Except for someone I loved. But was there even somebody? There was a possibility of that, but it wasn't confirmed. I wouldn't be endlessly intelligent and brainy; I didn't care enough for that. And I was definitely _not _a Hufflepuff. To qualify for that you needed to be a nobody! My family name was a big-shot in the society and the school, or would soon be, anyway.

So the last place to be was in Slytherin, and I undeniably fit those characteristics. Right? Right? Oh, somebody, please just tell me I'll be a Slytherin. Please … please … please … please …

I continued thinking this until at last, I dropped into an unstable sleep.

*****

We were all standing in the Great Hall the next evening, waiting to be sorted. I watched Victoria getting ready as she was judged.

"Ravenclaw!" declared the Sorting Hat.

"NO!" I heard myself wail, trying to run towards her, to keep her from departing towards the far left table. But an invisible force was holding me back, dragging me away; pulling … I couldn't break free … darkness closed in on me …

I sat bolt upright, panting as I woke from the terrible dream. My watch said six A.M. The Sorting hadn't even happened yet. But she couldn't be in Ravenclaw tonight … no, I wouldn't allow it …

Realization hit me with the force of a bullet.

I guess this just about proved it. I really felt something for her. So beautiful, so precious she was, and my mind had just clued in that I wanted her.

I had to love a Greengrass.

And I bet after they saw her, everyone else would want her too.

She had to be in Slytherin, or my life would end. What if Potter got to her first? Or even Weasley, or maybe Zabini?

But hadn't she just proved that she had a special bond with _me?_ We met first, before she saw anybody else; well, as far as I knew. Merlin's beard! Being in love was tough; it played mind games in your head. This was a knew feeling to me, since I had never loved a girl before now. Or anybody, for that matter. Well, maybe my mother, I guess. But only her. Not really my father.

My father bullied me and ordered me around. He had already chosen the candidate for my 'decent Pure-Blood marriage', as he called it, none other than the witch-like Pansy Parkinson, who simply fawned on me like a drooling mongrel over dog-food, as if she _knew_ my dad approved of her. Not that she'd already won. I wouldn't have it. Not when I liked someone else.

That evening, when I was getting ready for my Sorting, I decided to conduct one more test. If I got nervous and my stomach fluttered when I saw Victoria, I truly felt something. If not … well, I didn't want to think about that. It had already sunk in, and I didn't remember what it felt like not having her around in my life, let alone crushing on her.

"All first-years proceed to the Entrance Hall, where you will wait to be sorted."

A sudden lurching of my stomach took me out of my thoughts, and my already-pale face went whiter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again: PLEASE PLEASE read!!!!! This is the sorting chapter where acts revealing true character will unfold. look forward to the appearance of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson... the 'stalkers' next chapter. yes, i know it's short, but really, it was hard to write stuff for this chapter and on microsoft word it looks WAY longer. hope you enjoy. there will be about fifty more chapters lol! i'm doing all seven years and beyond. ;) sorry if the switching of POV confuses you, but i'd like you to see into both characters' minds. CRUSH is by David Archuleta. and if you were wondering, Victoria doesn't like Draco. yet. (:-O **

* * *

THREE

CRUSH

VICTORIA

"NO THIS CRUSH AIN'T GOING AWAY"

I took a deep, long, breath, steadying myself. I looked once more in the mirror. I had swept it back into a loose bundle at the back of my head, securing it with a smooth, straight branch of short red dogwood. I didn't know if I should _want _to be in a specific house, but I knew it wouldn't be Hufflepuff. I didn't think I'd be in Gryffindor either; I wasn't exactly brave. Although, I knew I was exceptionally clever, since I already read like three books a week. So Ravenclaw was a possibility.

But could I really end up as a Slytherin? My muggle-born father had been a Ravenclaw in his school days, but my mother had ended up wearing green. My older brother Adam was also in Slytherin, (he got suspended yesterday) but most of the rest of my extended family were Ravenclaws.

Of course I was ambitious, but I wasn't up there in the way of slyness or cunning. Maybe I was being too prejudiced about the Slytherins. I bet not all of them were mean. Well, I guess I just had to wait and---

"All first-years proceed to the Entrance Hall, where you will wait to be sorted."

Oh my goodness. It was really time! Uneasiness flooded my system like water ran across the floor. Forcing myself to move, I half-jogged towards the door.

When I got to the main portion of room B, I ran into Draco Malfoy. Again. When he spotted me, he clutched at his abdomen, as if he had a sudden lurch of stomach ache. He must have been nervous, like I happened to be.

"Hey," he acknowledged me anxiously, attempting, but failing, to smile.

"Hi, Draco. Worried?" I gave him a teasing smile, waiting for his answer.

"No, no, not at all," he waved his hand, as if to say, 'I do this all the time.' But I could tell he was falsely at ease.

"Do you want to go down to the Hall?" he asked. Colour flooded his usually pale face, and his light grey eyes seemed tense.

"Sure. Let's go. We don't want to be late."

When at last we turned up at the Entrance Hall, the rest of the first-years were just about to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall. We blended in to the crowd, following them in.

"Good Luck," I wished Malfoy. I noted to myself that this might be the last time I ever had a real conversation with him again.

Draco just grimaced apprehensively.

Professor McGonagall placed a battered old hat on a stool up in front of the head table. Too scared to look anywhere else, where students were no doubt ogling us, I just kept my eyes fixed on the hat, who was now singing a song.

"When I call your name, you will try on the Sorting Hat, which will then determine what house you shall sit with. Abbott, Hannah."

Hmm...So this _hat_ was going to sort us? _Isn't that bizarre_, I thought, as Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor.

As I watched all the pupils being Sorted, I wondered to myself, _Will these people be my friends, or foes?_

_"_Victoria Greengrass_."_

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I reluctantly stepped forward, knowing that all eyes must be on me now.

Placing the hat gingerly on my head, I sat down on the stool, glimpsing the whole school gaping before the hat fell down over my eyes. A small voice began whispering slyly in my ear.

"Hmm … yes … much kindness, a loving heart, oh, and yes! A very ready mind, indeed. Well, my resolve would be Ravenclaw, but … ah, your ambition is sky high, and deep deep down there, I think some cunning _is_ present. Well … Slytherins can be nice too; I suppose … we'll make that trickiness more pronounced in you, shall we? I'm going to say you're a SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed the last word for everyone in the Hall to hear.

As I walked swiftly to be received by the Slytherin table, I sought Draco Malfoy sighing … it appeared to be in relief. It seemed to me that there was something..._deep_... about him that the other Malfoys lacked. Just like my cunning was hidden, his love and kindness must be, too. I settled in to watch the rest of the sorting, contented and carefree, now that the toughest part was over.

I observed as 'Goyle, Gregory' became a Slytherin and joined our table. A few more uneasy people later was a small, helpless boy who had also lost his toad earlier. The hat spent a long time on his head, and after it pronounced him a Gryffindor, he got so excited that he sprinted over to the middle right table immediately, and had to run back up since he had forgotten to take the Sorting Hat off his head. Several people sniggered.

Next it was Draco Malfoy's turn. Apparently he had composed himself, since he now strutted up to the stool as confidently as if he owned the whole castle. He sat down, and I saw a flicker of restlessness before the hat was lowered down for him to wear.

The moment it touched the top of his head, it shrieked, "Slytherin!"

Valiant with glee, Malfoy swaggered over to our table to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle. A small number of seconds later, a rabbitty boy called Theodore Nott appeared beside him, along with Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced, ill-mannered girl who already seemed to have her sights set on Draco.

After twins 'Patil, Parvati' and 'Patil, Padma' were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively, it was Harry Potter's turn. This was probably the thing the whole school had been waiting for; the Sorting of Harry Potter. I myself was also very eager to see where Potter ended up.

As he placed the hat on his head, the murmuring crowd became still. Everybody seemed to straighten up in their chair.

Nothing happened.

I figured that the hat was talking in his ear, like it did to me. For around five minutes, Harry sat like that, until, finally …

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The middle right table roared its approval, while our table jeered at the black-haired boy now joining the red-clad mass of students clambering forwards to shake his hand. The Weasley twins, who I believed to be called Fred and George, were shouting at the top of their lungs, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Draco Malfoy was scowling.

After 'Weasley, Ronald' was also sorted into Gryffindor, and 'Zabini, Blaise' was added to our Slytherin table, it was time for the feast to commence.

The food at Hogwarts was better than I had ever tasted. Fat, juicy chicken legs, potatoes and just about everything else was piled high on the tremendous gold serving plates. Now I understood how my brother loved the food here, since he was very fond of eating.

After I was stuffed my fill with food, and Professor Dumbledore was finished his speech, I went off to bed feeling happy and light, but even still, wondering why I had been placed in Slytherin.

**A/N: Wow! Slytherin for Tori! Wonder what Draco thinks of this revelation...wait and see!!!!!! And yes, Draco definitely has a crush on her, hence the relief when she ended up in Slytherin. See Victoria's brother very soon. You'll love him, or at least I do. Everyone swoons over him at Hogwarts, anyways.**

**victoria malfoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAHOO! this chapter sees Draco triumphantly kicking the asses of Pansy _and_ Blaise, while capturing the attention of Victoria. It's really quite funny, since both of them are extremely retarded when angry. this is actually kinda short too, but i'll try making the chapters longer. Tell me, though, in your reviews: would you rather have a lot of really short chapters or not as many chapters but longer??? Let me know ASAP. thanks!!!!!! I try to update often but right now i'm trying to apply for high school in the I.B. Program, which involves writing an essay. please review! i know it's annoying when people ask you to review, but it sparks inspiration. NOTORIOUS is by Duran Duran. **

* * *

FOUR

NOTORIOUS

DRACO

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT"

The first morning passed in a haze of new routine. We were given various lectures about our time here at Hogwarts, our homework responsibilities, and that we must live up to our reputations in our different houses. Every teacher had basically said the same thing. Oh, I would definitely be able to be a credit to Slytherin, since I was destined for that house and could be devious without effort.

Severus Snape, the Potions Master, gave Potter the hardest time possible, to which I was extremely grateful. Potter needed, for once, to feel like a normal person, equal to everyone else, or even worse. I swore to give him hell for the next seven years.

But the most intriguing mystery was the one as to how Victoria Greengrass became a Slytherin. She seemed too good-natured to end up there, yet she had anyways.

It was nearly lunchtime now, and Professor Flitwick, the Ravenclaw part-elf, was taking the register.

"Victoria Greengrass, Slytherin," he called squeakily.

"Right here, sir," she said in her irresistible and smooth voice. I gazed at her absentmindedly, taking in the look of her through my pale eyes. Pansy Parkinson seemed to have noticed, because she whispered, (from her seat she had chosen right next to me, after elbowing Crabbe viciously out of the way) "Draco, your turn's coming up soon," just to divert my attention from Victoria to herself.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, not looking away at all, because I knew if I did, it would give her the satisfaction. Yesterday, before the Sorting, I had run into Victoria herself, and the moment I saw her, my suspicions were confirmed. My stomach had curdled and writhed at the sight of her, which were supposed to be the symptoms of unmistakable feelings for someone. The results of my last test had come back positive. I liked a _Greengrass_. The successful family overthrowing The Malfoys. I wondered what my father would say if I ever came back with a _Half-Blood._

Pansy was indeed right; snapping me out of my thoughts came Flitwick's voice.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

"Here." Carelessly, I went back to not paying attention, until Potter's name interrupted my contemplation yet again.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor." After realizing whose name he had called, the tiny man fell headlong off his pile of books.

I rolled my eyes. Potter got enough attention as it was; why did he need more?

After the roll call was finished, and we endured Flitwick's monologue, the bell rang, signaling lunch break. I sighed, muttering "Finally" and hastened to the door.

*****

At lunch, Pansy Parkinson touched nothing. I had a feeling it was because of Victoria, who had a flawless figure, even though we were all still eleven. She ate normally, enjoying the food, while Pansy stared at her empty plate. It was a wonder Victoria could achieve that look by not starving herself at all. She didn't seem the anorexic type, though. She was too content, not a hint of depression.

Let's just say, Pansy wasn't as naturally attractive as Victoria. Well, actually, Pansy was a shapeless blob compared to Victoria's perfect, curvaceous form. She obviously realized that I had noticed, because she was endeavouring to be like the girl I had my eyes on. Like it was going to work, I thought, snorting in my glee. Pansy looked at me bizarrely.

"What's so funny?" she demanded fiercely, looking like a bulldog denied its chew toy. Since she followed me around like a puppy-dog, I'd always thought of her that way. She was practically foaming at the mouth in her anger.

"Nothing," I responded, breaking down in fresh, all-out peals of laughter.

"There's something going on here!" Pansy shrieked, glancing at Victoria, who was heading for the Entrance Hall, then at me, then back at the former, who was now exiting through the doorway. Her eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner. "You think I'm jealous of _her_!" For some reason Blaise Zabini was glowering at me just like Pansy.

"No, no of course not," I shrugged, downed the remainder of my lunch and getting to my feet. "I guess I'd better go."

"WAIT!" bellowed Parkinson, running up to me. It seemed as though she was trying to invent something out of thin air, to keep me with her in the Hall and away from Victoria. "Draco, I, uh, need a study tutor for Transfiguration. It looks like it'll be really hard. Do you think you could…" she trailed off; looking hopefully up at me, with what she thought was sugar-sweet anticipation.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm really the one for it. Transfiguration's my worst subject. But Victoria's really smart; she might give you a hand if you ask her." I knew this would drive her _nuts_.

"But—but—"

Turning away and smirking, I headed upstairs for the trophy room, deciding to take a look at the awards before class. But just as I turned the corner with the room in sight, I found my path obstructed by none other than Victoria herself. It seemed that she had taken the other route when leaving breakfast, because she definitely hadn't been following me.

"Hey," she greeted me happily. "I was going to the Astronomy Tower to ask Professor Sinistra a question." It appeared that she had noticed nothing of the episode at the Slytherin table, and I crossed my fingers, hoping it was true.

"I saw Pansy Parkinson giving you a hard time at lunch," she continued, a wry smile on her face. Maybe the Slytherin traits _would_ emerge from her in the next few years. I'd just have to find out.

"Yeah, the dog-faced pest," I said scornfully. "Won't leave me a second's peace. She stalks me day in and day out."

She grinned. "The same thing happens with Blaise Zabini. He's always asking if I'd like him to carry my books. But not as ferociously as Pansy; he leaves if I decline."

So that's why he was glaring at me. Zabini was making a move. _That's interesting_, I thought, smug that she talked to me and not him.

"So, have you made any new friends?" I asked, wondering if the other girls were jealous of her.

"Oh Yeah, I have loads! Around five. How about you?"

Five! In one day, knowing no one previously! My Lord, she was popular. "Well, I already know Crabbe and Goyle, and Nott and Zabini are OK," I answered.

"Hey, class is about to start soon. Do you want to head down to the dungeons?"

"Yeah, sure, but why do you have so many books?" I had noticed that her bag was bulging with weight.

"Oh, I read a lot of novels, and sometimes I bring them to the library."

"I see. OK, let's go."

As we hurried through the rapidly filling corridors, we were jostled a lot by various students rushing to class. On the stairs leading down to the dungeons, there was a tremulous crash, and Victoria's emerald schoolbag and all the books within went cascading down to the ground, causing a major traffic jam.

It seemed that a seventh-year Gryffindor had smashed into her. As everyone around us dispersed, the late bell rang for class.

Realizing she was late to her first potions class, Victoria got to her feet and took off down the rest of the stairs.

"VICTORIA! Wait up!" I called, snatching her possessions off the floor, along with her bag.

As I ran, I stuffed her books into the gemstone-covered bag and slung it over my shoulder, sprinting full-speed towards our Head of House, Snape's underground classroom. A couple Ravenclaws sniggered and taunted, "Hey, nice bookbag, Malfoy!" I ignored them and hurtled full-on to my destination.

When I finally turned the corner, I glimpsed a dark-red mane of hair approaching the door. I picked up the pace, and skidded to a halt, barely in time to follow Victoria into the room.

Snape looked up from where the rest of the class was just sitting down; about to unfairly reprimand a student, but when he saw that it was me, he conceded a grim smile and went back to organizing the class register.

Since my father was an ex-Death Eater just like Snape, he favoured me. Well, he actually favoured the whole of Slytherin house, to be exact.

"You forgot this," I stated gently into Victoria's ear, from where I stood behind her. I held out the stone-studded bookbag, noticing as I did so, that Blaise Zabini was looking daggers at me. With a surge of satisfaction as she took the bag, smiling her appreciation and thanking me, I strode over to one of the two empty seats and she joined me on my left.

I smirked gleefully as Snape started the lesson, knowing how this would look to Zabini. I had just entered with Victoria Greengrass, the girl _he_ liked, _holding her schoolbag_. _He_ had offered to bring her stuff to class, and got rejected, and here it looked like _I _had been carrying her books for her. I chortled under my breath, remembering the look on Zabini's face. I had definitely come off better in today's war.

*****

If life could work out any more successfully, I didn't know it.

Right now, Parkinson was as mad as a cow, I was beating Zabini, and I sat next to Victoria in both Potions _and_ Transfiguration.

And Potter would be out of Hogwarts by tomorrow. It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?

Because Potter was under the impression that he was going to duel me today in the trophy room. But I had tipped off the Caretaker, Filch, about Potter's little outing, and I had no intention of going there tonight.

No, this was a plot to get rid of Harry Potter once and for all.

I settled into my bed, looking forward to Potter's expulsion the next day.

**A/N: Hee Hee Hee. i just LOVED writing the part where Draco comes in to Potions with Tori's stuff. making Zabini mad is SOOOOOOOO hilarious. next chapter, expect some more Pansyness! She's going down...**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay!!!! my 1st review!!!! thank you SO MUCH to David Fishwick for saying hi!!!! so this chapter is really funny too, 'cause Draco and Tori 'fake flirt' to shake Pansy off. OMG, i just LLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEE annoying the crap out of Pansy Parkinson, since in the book she always acted like Draco was hers. now, i know Malfoy would enjoy the attention, being the conceited moron that he is, but now, i just made it that the attention finally wears him down. he wants Victoria's attention, believe me, 'cause as a Malfoy, he cannot lose in getting what he desires. :) HELP! is by The Beatles.**

* * *

FIVE

HELP!

VICTORIA

"YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE"

It had been a week since the Sorting Hat had placed me into Slytherin House. We were all adjusted to our surroundings by now, even Peeves the Poltergeist calling us 'Ickle Firsties' and dropping Ink Pellets or Walking Sticks on our heads.

It was Saturday morning, and I was pondering my first week at school. In the middle of the week, when Harry Potter had walked into the Great Hall at breakfast, Draco Malfoy had nearly had a fit. It seemed like he had been expecting Potter gone or something, for whatever reason.

Speaking of Draco, it appeared as though he was offering his services much more often than his personality allowed. I constantly ran into him, almost every day, exchanging friendly conversation. I had thought about this many times before, and concluded that it didn't seem like a plot of his father's. His intentions appeared truly genuine.

I decided to go to the Owlery. Getting up out of my comfortable bed, I bustled around my dormitory, getting dressed. It was 7 AM, and the rest of the girls were still asleep. Millicent Bulstrode, the troll-like, huge monster of a girl was part of Pansy's little group, which, right now, consisted of herself and Millicent. The other three girls in our room were out cold as well. One of them was Pansy herself, who, when awake, kept shooting me murderous looks every time I was in her presence. I had a strong suspicion that it was something to do with the fact that Draco was always shaking her off and talking to me instead.

The remainder of the girls, two of them, were very nice and always seemed to be in awe of me for some strange reason. As I got to the door, looking over my shoulder, Pansy stirred feebly, muttering in her sleep, "Mine."

Giggling as I left the common room and headed towards the Owlery, I thought of writing to my older brother, Adam, who had already landed himself suspended, for seven days. I resembled him in a way. We had the same facial features, but his hair was dark blond. We were extremely different in personality; he was naughty and not-so-bright, and I was the intelligent goody. I hadn't seen him since he got sent home for cursing Percy Weasley with a stinging jinx during a quiz, so I decided it would be good to keep in touch.

I settled down on the windowsill of the Owlery, thinking hard about what I was going to write. Eventually settling on a short piece, I read it over on the parchment in my hand:

**_Adam,_**

**_WHAT'D YOU DO? Getting yourself suspended on my first week here wasn't your best idea! Mum told you to look after me, I take it she didn't react so well when you showed up? It's been really hectic here but I'm coping well enough. I'm in Slytherin just like you; although I'm not sure how that would happen … You kept saying I would end up a Ravenclaw. Hand over the galleon you bet._**

**_I miss you and hopefully when you get back the day after tomorrow, you'll smarten up so you can stick around and I can talk to you. Seriously, what was wrong with that Weasley kid??? You didn't need to hit him with your spell. Sometimes I don't even know how we're related to eachother._**

**_Come Back and STAY,_**

**_Tori _**

As I stood up to send my letter, I realized I didn't have an owl. Gawking at the many owls perched in front of me, and wondering which one to choose, I trudged around the room, finally picking an eagle owl huddled beside a window. It looked vaguely familiar, like I had seen it in the mornings for breakfast delivery.

Nevertheless, I moved towards it, holding out my letter as I approached. The owl hesitated for a brief moment, but then stuck out its leg for me to attach my note. Once it was attached firmly, the owl ruffled his feathers and took off out the open window. I watched it fly off into the distance, eventually becoming a blackish speck in the sky.

Turning away and straightening up, I headed back down to the dungeons, planning to spruce up and then get some breakfast. As I passed the Great Hall, I perceived many other students now awake and eating their breakfast. In the Entrance Hall, kids were also making their way to the delicious food to start their morning.

Rushing down the stone steps to the common room, I passed several other Slytherin students, including Pansy and Millicent, both of whom had been whispering frantically to eachother and stopped abruptly, looking up, when they saw me. Their looks had a scrutinizing air about them, and it was apparent that they had just been insulting me.

I did my best to return their snobbery, rolling my eyes and shaking my head before stalking off to the door.

I was about to speak the password to admit myself, but before I could open my mouth, the painting swung forwards, and Blaise Zabini was behind it.

"Oh hey, Victoria," he said in a monotone, his gloomy self, as usual. "How you doing?"

"Fine thanks," I answered politely. Stupid Zabini was becoming really annoying by now. Why wouldn't he just give up on trying to get my attention?

"Hey, D'you want to go up to breakfast with me?" Zabini was failing to conceal his hopefulness.

Deciding to let him down as softly as I could, I responded, "Sorry, Blaise, but I already had my food." The truth was, I was actually starving. Sidestepping him before he could realize it was a lie, but not quickly enough to miss his look of pure disappointment, I pushed my way up to my dormitory.

Sitting down on my four-poster, I took out the small mirror my mother had given me before I went to school. Combing my long strands of mahogany-red hair, I put a white flower in it, and let the long tresses flow out around me.

Standing back to admire the effect, I ran some water over my face, and then dried it off with a towel. I rarely wore makeup, because my fair, soft, and blemish-free skin didn't need it at all. My dark eyelashes framed my face perfectly, and full, pink lips set off the whole thing.

Now, you'd probably think I was really self-centered and haughty about my appearance, but it wasn't me who actually said all that stuff concerning my looks. That was courtesy of my mother, Elizabeth Greengrass. She was so proud of her children, me and Adam, constantly telling me I was beautiful and Adam that he was so good-looking. We were her pride and joy. Well, if she would forgive Adam for being suspended. She didn't usually punish him for being devious, making excuses for him, like 'that's why he's a Slytherin' or 'he's really a kind boy at heart'. But I could see through that, since I knew him so well.

But, all her pride for us was reasonable. I mean, we _are_ her children, and Adam is actually good-looking. The girls here at Hogwarts swoon over him, and he had always bragged to me about his wide choice of girls before I got there to see it for myself. He didn't go through them quickly, though; despite how he acted, he really wasn't a shallow person.

And everyone in my family agreed that I was extremely gorgeous. Even Adam said I was pretty, which I was surprised to hear. As my big brother, he didn't usually compliment me. But with every passing week, he praised me more and more. My theory was that he was practicing girl tactics on me, like how to treat them well, or compliment him.

I didn't like to think myself attractive, for fear of becoming conceited. I wished to remain as humble as possible throughout my lifetime.

Snapping out of my faraway thoughts, I headed to the door. Emerging into the half-full common room, I hurriedly looked around for Zabini, making sure he was in there, and spotting him, I put my head down and practically sprinted to the portrait door.

As I reached the doorway of the Great Hall, I scanned the Slytherin table. Pansy and Millicent were still there, muttering. But then Pansy looked up, and said, "ABOUT TIME! I thought you were never going to come!"

This seemed a bizarre thing for her to say to _me_, but, turning around, I realized Draco was trying to hide himself behind me. Pansy had still spotted him, though, and as he grinned at me, she looked excessively offended that he was _hiding_ from her, behind _me_.

"Please, _please_ help me, Victoria! Hide me from her!" Draco hissed, panicking, by the fact that Pansy was stalking him and he didn't like her.

I winked at him, smiling, and started to advance forward, him following suit. "Trust me, whatever I do, OK?"

He nodded, wide-eyed and frantic. Pretty soon, Pansy would come right over and drag him to sit with her. I took hold of his upper arm, and pulled him to a couple of empty seats along the table. Then I ran my fingers through my hair, taking the flower out discreetly and giving it to Draco under the table, along with a meaningful look, pointing at him, the flower, and then my hair.

Catching on, he took the flower, smirking, and gently arranged it back in my long locks, stroking out the reddish tendrils. I smiled guiltily, and he mirrored my expression. Pansy was the only one watching us, and even as I subtly looked, she burst into tears, dashing out of the Hall. Millicent Bulstrode lumbered away after her.

"Thanks," Draco acknowledged, and then burst out laughing. "A fat lot of good Bulstrode'll do for her! She's never comforted _herself_!" He was in hysterics now, but, after calming himself back to regular composure, he patted me on the arm, saying, "You're about the smartest person I know. I dunno what I'd be doing right know if you hadn't been around to save me. Probably drowning in Pansy's adoration." He shook his head, seeming more buoyant that I had ever seen him. It was funny, since I thought, given his usual personality, that he'd enjoy anyone admiring him. Huh. Guess not. It was like he had reserved a special manner for me that was far from his usual attitude.

"I hope we didn't hurt her feelings too much. I feel bad!"

"You feel 'Bad'? You have a right to laugh at her. I've seen the way she looks at you, like you murdered her family or something! You don't deserve to be used by Pansy's guilt strategy, you're unbelievably selfless."

I felt the colour rising up into my face. My mother said when I blushed, it made me prettier. What a thought to be thinking now! Why would that be the first thing that came to mind right now?

"So, uh, what are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?" I asked brightly, trying to distract from the fact that since he was constantly flattering me, and I was flustered and embarrassed.

"Well, I wanted to spend the day relaxing, but we've already got Transfiguration homework, and McGonagall told me to get some extra practice help."

"What part are you having difficulty with?"

Draco laughed grimly. "All of it."

"Do you want me to give you a hand? I'm not really doing anything today. We can avoid Pansy and Zabini together." It_ was_ the perfect excuse not to get caught up in the stalker Zabini. And Draco was nice to me; I could help him in the work I had already finished.

"Oh thank you _so_ much. Let me just go back to my dormitory to get my stuff."

Together we strolled out of the hall. "Do you think Pansy is going to spread rumours about us?" I was wondering what she would do in spite of us being 'an item'. Or at least that was how it had looked, anyways.

"Nah. Here's my theory. She and Millicent Bulstrode are in the bathroom right now, and Bulstrode's doing her best attempt to console Pansy. But Pansy is going to say 'Don't tell anybody what we saw … because I told everyone Draco likes me!' Then she'll break back into sobs." Draco closed his eyes, apparently imagining the scene right now. He was in pure enjoyment, and as we reached the portrait hole, he snickered under his breath.

Running to his dormitory, he searched madly for his Transfiguration, but, five minutes later, he returned, calling, "I can't find it!"

I followed him to his room, looking around the cluttered surface. "Hmm. I might be able to find it by doing … Accio Homework!" A roll of parchment came zooming out from under Draco's bed, which I caught in my hand, passing it over to him. "There you go. Simple summoning charm." I smiled.

"Thanks!" clutching his homework, he followed me back out the door and up the stairs.

*****

**A/N: well, expect an emotional scene next time. but Victoria's not involved. ;D And you might think this is my dream story and I think of Victoria as myself, but that's NOT true. actually, my name's not even Victoria. and i don't even look like her description. i have brown hair and brown eyes, and tan skin. she's like the opposite of me. thanks... see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, here I am again! Watch out for Pansy, she's a hotheaded little pugface! THE DIFFERENCE is by Matchbox Twenty. **

_________________________________

SIX

THE DIFFERENCE

DRACO

"WHAT YOU WANT TO BE"

Once in the library, we settled down to do the tedious work. Victoria was very accomplished with her spells and charms. She guided me for hours on how to turn a toothpick into a needle, which I had been having extraordinary trouble with in the first lesson. She was indeed very intelligent, but not to the point that it got creepy, like that stupid mudblood, Granger.

"No, move your wand this way," she said patiently, grabbing my hand and moving it in a somewhat complicated motion.

Flushing feverishly, I tried the spell again. The toothpick turned silver, now a needle. I raised my eyebrows, surprised that I actually did it. Victoria laughed and exclaimed, "See, you can actually do it if you work hard!"

"But working hard doesn't happen to be my specialty." I sighed.

"Yeah, but you still did it by yourself," Victoria soothed, brimful of confidence. "Now that you've finished the essay and can transfigure your toothpick, practice a few more times so you can get the hang of it. Then you're done!"

Fifteen minutes later we left the library. No sooner had we entered the Entrance Hall on our way to lunch, that five girls darted up to us. I recognized three Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor.

Turning to Victoria, the Hufflepuff asked, "When's Adam coming back?" urgently and anxiously. Appraising the girls, Victoria's eyes narrowed.

_Adam?_ I thought, panicking. _Who's Adam? Her boyfriend or something? _Before I could deliberate, she answered, "Adam's coming the day after tomorrow," and then began moving towards the Great Hall, leaving the girls gaping after her.

Rushing to keep up, I asked, "Who's Adam?"

"Oh," she replied. "Adam's my big brother, those girls all have crushes on him. They came for their daily update."

"Where is he? Doesn't he go here?"

"Oh, he goes here, alright," Victoria continued, "He got suspended on the first day of classes, you know, _before_ our Sorting? For stinging Percy Weasley with a jinx. My mother was telling him to look after me and he got kicked out before he even could. That's my brother in a nutshell for you." She sighed. "I just wrote to him and he'll be coming back on Monday."

"So, is your brother in Slytherin too? He seems very popular."

"He is. Popular, I mean. And yes, he is a Slytherin, infamous within this school, for his good looks and rule breaking. This year is his O.W.L. year, he'd better get his act together or he'll fail. He's not the brightest, you see."

"Then you two must be extremely different, because you're pretty smart."

She blushed faintly. "Well, yeah; in personality we're really not alike at all, but our faces look similar, and we have the same colour eyes. He has dark-blond hair, though."

"Hmm. Well, thanks for helping me with the homework, I really appreciate it." I smiled at her, hesitating. "Hey … d'you want to go down to the lake together?" As it had many times before in Victoria's presence, my face turned bright red.

"Oh, sure. Let's go, I want to check out the Giant Squid my brother's been yammering about." She tugged eagerly on my arm, pulling me towards the oak front doors. We were gathering momentum, almost at the door, when she stopped abruptly.

"Wait. Weren't we just about to have lunch?" Aren't you hungry at all, after doing all that Transfiguration?" Victoria watched me, waiting for me to answer. I did kind of want to grab lunch, but what if our 'date' at the lake didn't work out afterwards?

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "It's up to you, really."

"OK." After a pause, she gasped suddenly. "Wait here, I have the best idea!" Letting go of my arm, she sprinted off towards the Hufflepuff stairs. Why she was going there, I had no idea, but I stood broodingly against the wall, casually waiting.

It was a while before Victoria returned, carrying a large basket, and wearing a broad grin in her face.

"The House-Elves!" she cried happily, "They give free food away to everyone. My brother told me how he did it, in his second year. The moment you go into the kitchens, they swarm you, trying to give you a feast!"

"Brilliant work!" I was extremely impressed by her knowledge, helping me escape Pansy, doing my homework, and now this. As we headed out to the lake, I spotted Parkinson emerging from the bathroom. A fantastic idea struck me. "Go ahead, I want to check something," I told Victoria, smirking slightly.

As she left the Hall, I stood back against the wall again, twiddling my thumbs and looking at the ceiling.

"Who're _you_ waiting for?" Pansy asked hatefully.

"Oh, you know," I answered casually. "Just … Victoria." I snickered. Pansy scowled, and turned her back on me.

As she pretended to walk away, she turned around abruptly, and raised her wand. Red sparks shot out of the end.

"Oh, _very_ frightening!" I guffawed, striding out the doors and into the bright sunlight, leaving Pansy looking as if she was about to explode.

*****

"Are we friends?" Victoria asked as we sat side by side in the shelter of a large elm tree, eating chicken sandwiches and mashed potatoes, which had been hidden in the picnic basket she had been carrying.

Friends. I savoured the word in my head, drinking in its meaning. Victoria was turned to me intently, and was gazing through her beautiful green eyes at me, waiting for my response.

"_I_ think so. But we're only friends if it's mutual. So if you think we're really friends, and I think we're really friends, then I guess we are." I was extremely pleased that she had asked that question, and possibly considered us friends.

"Well, I like you as a friend, Draco. You've respected me as no one here has." She took a swig from her flask of pumpkin juice, still looking into my eyes and surveying me.

My stomach fluttered as she said my name.

Twenty minutes later it was four o'clock, which found us packing up the food remains and heading up to the castle. She took my hand, letting me pull her to her feet; brushing ourselves off from dust and debris. A tentacle was visible just under the surface, but then it disappeared from view.

"Oh my God! The squid, did you see it?" Victoria shrieked, pointing vigorously at the water.

"Yeah, don't worry, I saw it, I saw it," I laughed.

After dinner, (where Pansy Parkinson glowered at us beadily), we walked back to the Slytherin common room together, finally bidding eachother goodnight.

As I lay on my bed, breathing slowly and deeply, I felt real joy remembering all the things we had done throughout the day. I particularly smiled when I recollected brushing Victoria's smooth red hair and putting the flower in. even though it was kind of an act, I still felt like it was real, and I yearned to stroke her long tresses again.

*****

The next morning, at breakfast, the post owls soared into the Great Hall. I scanned the ceiling for my brown eagle owl, Trent. There he was, swooping down towards our table. I sat up straighter, curious as to whether my mother had sent some sweets for me. But Trent kept flying down the table, coming lower and lower until he landed gracefully in front of---

Victoria.

What the hell? Had Trent traded me as a guardian in exchange for Victoria? There was an empty seat next to her, so I stood up impulsively and strode over to her, dropping into the chair.

"Hey." She had noticed me fairly quickly.

"Hey. I see you've met Trent." I said it kindly and smiled, so I didn't sound angry. I wasn't mad, either. If she needed to borrow my owl, it was all the better for me, all the worse for Zabini, who didn't have an owl to lend.

"Who?" she asked, politely puzzled, her eyes wide.

"Trent is my owl, there." I grinned.

"OH! He's _your_ owl? I'm so sorry; I thought he was a school owl! He was just so—oh, well he's a beautiful owl and he looked very reliable, so I just used him! I really hope you don't mind—"

"No, really—it's nothing. You can borrow him anytime you want."

"Oh, thanks, it's my brother's reply here." She took the little scroll of off Trent's leg, and unrolled it. I looked over her shoulder as she leaned forward to read it.

_**ToRnADo, **_

_**Thanks for writing; it really makes me feel better after mum's HUGE breakdown. She bellowed at me on how I was such a bad brother to you, and my poor behaviour should improve soon or I'd likely be expelled. **_

_**Anyways… YOU, A SLYTHERIN? You've got to be kidding me. You've got about as much evil in you as You-Know-Who has in ONE brain cell! Seriously, I thought you'd be too smart NOT to be in Ravenclaw (and I don't have any galleons left for you; spent it all on something else, you'll see). **_

_**To answer your question, Weasley was acting so damn superior, because he's a prefect, and plans to earn an O.W.L. grade for every class he takes. I mean, the over-eager geek was getting so on my nerves, jabbering on and on, that I finally jinxed him. Trust me, if you were there, you'd agree that he deserved it. Is he still in the Hospital Wing??? **_

_**Don't worry about me; I'll see you on Monday when I get back. And I'll pass just fine, I do every year. I only need 'Acceptable's anyways. You worry too much. Relax, and fret about your own marks. Not that you need to, you know. I have a really special present for you, by the way. Since I took Troy home with me, I decided you could do with an owl, too (that's why I have no money.). Then you won't always be bugging me to borrow Troy. You'll love her; she's a real beauty, kinda like you! But I'm still better-looking. Heh heh-just kidding! **_



_**Hold Tight.**_

_**~Adam~**_

Victoria gasped.

"Oh my God, he bought me an owl!" She was ecstatic about her brother's gift, but then her face became suddenly sad. "Aw … he spent all his money on her! I can't believe _Adam_ would do that!"

Oh, Lord. He bought her an owl! That meant she wouldn't need Trent anymore. That was really too bad.

"Tornado?" I inquired curiously.

"My brother calls me Tornado. Y'know, it comes from Tori." She was beaming and seemed radiant with happiness. "I just can't wait until tomorrow, when he gets back!"

"Oh yeah, should be just _great_," I muttered darkly under my breath. I was sure that when this Adam character got back, I would have to battle for Victoria's attention.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry 4 the delay, the updates were catching up on my writing! In my opinion, you can't put anything up unless you're genuinely proud of it. well, i worked really hard on this chapter, so hopefully everyone likes it! adam arrives, and he does something truly... _shocking_. The next chapter will be in his Point Of View. enjoy your read! OLD SCHOOL is by Hedley.**

* * *

SEVEN

OLD SCHOOL

VICTORIA

"DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING HAPPINESS SAYS"

"_Adam!" _

I bolted up the stairs at 6 A.M. from the Slytherin common room, running full-speed ahead when I saw who had just entered the school through the oak front doors. Flinging my arms around him, I embraced him in a power-hug, only barely noticing when the _two_ owls in cages went haywire.

A sandy-brown coloured tawny owl was perched in the newer of the cages, staring around the Entrance Hall through yellowy eyes. "Oh, Adam, is this her? She's _beautiful!_"

"Hey, sis," he muttered, releasing himself from my grasp. "Yup, that's her. Picked her out for you myself." He smiled down from 5'11". He was actually an OK height, and by next year he'd be six foot, he grew so much. "So, how was your first week?"

"Without you here to cause trouble? Horrible. Nah, just kidding, it was great."

Adam was dazzling in the sun streaming in through the open oak front doors. His short, dark-blond hair was glinting golden in the light, and his dark green irises, the origin of mine, scanned the hall, taking in the surroundings. His eyes lingered at the marble staircase over my shoulder, apparently noticing the flock of girls that had assembled there. They blushed and giggled, arguing over who they thought he had been staring at. I rolled my eyes.

"So who are your friends?" Adam asked, glancing away from his fan-club to glower at me in a way that clearly meant that I _better_ not have buddied up with a Gryffindor.

"Well, the Ravenclaws are kinda nice, but I spend a lot of time with these two girls in my dormitory, Anastasia Dolohov and Tara Travers, and also Draco Malfoy." My eyes scanned the Slytherin table from afar, making sure they weren't around in case my hotheaded brother had an explosion of anger.

Adam stared.

"Death Eaters?" he said blankly, just looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I was baffled. Surely eleven-year-olds couldn't be _Death Eaters! _And all three of them were really nice to me … Adam had kids of Death Eaters for friends, so why couldn't I?

"Those are Death Eater names," he answered, stunned and astonished. "I don't want you exposed to that dark stuff!"

"Now hang on just a second," I retaliated, the anger rising up out of nowhere. "What about Marcus Flint? Isn't his uncle a Death Eater? Or Miles Bletchley, or Derrick and Bole? Almost all the Slytherins have Death Eater relations; we're just some of the few exceptions! There's _no_ chance all my friends will be Death Eater-free! If you can do it, so can I." My face was flushed from all my yelling.

"I—I … you're younger than me! I'm not as vulnerable as …" he trailed off and gave up, mildly surprised by the toughness in my glare.

Looking gloomily at the female tawny owl in the cage, my hardened expression faltered. "I'm really sorry, Adam … thanks for giving her to me. It's the best thing that you could've done." I gave him a fleeting hug and pulled him up towards the Owlery. "C'mon, now that you're finally here, we need to stop fighting, before you get suspended for hexing _me_."

He grinned, apparently shrugging off our little feud. "So, the little Death Eater girl wants to settle her _owl_ down," he joked.

"That's _not _funny, Adam!"

"Sor-_ry_."

*****

"I think I'll call her Aurora," I mused to Adam half an hour later, in the Great Hall during early breakfast. At 7 o'clock, there still weren't a lot of people up yet. "She does have a very intriguing aura about her. "

"Aurora … nice. That reminds me. Do you happen to know Alana Avery?"

"Who?" I looked up, surprised. From what I knew, _Avery _was _surely_ a Death Eater name.

"A lot of people call her Ali. She's right there, see her?" Adam pointed to the end of the Slytherin table. A pretty girl, with brown hair, sat talking to her friend; a blonde who I knew was Anastasia Dolohov's older sister, Diana. The brunette, Alana, had startlingly blue eyes that clashed remarkably with her well-tanned skin tone. Obviously, by the way Adam was gazing at her, he really liked her.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me, Tori. I, uh, wanna ask her out, but I don't know how …" he bit his bottom lip embarrassedly, examining me for my reaction, and for assistance.

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"Yup." He looked hopelessly at me.

"Well? I can't ask her out for you, you have to do it yourself."

"Yeah? What if she doesn't like me?" he was fretfully staring down at his feet.

"Adam, have you taken one look at yourself? Every girl here thinks you're gorgeous. They stalked me for information on you when you were gone, to the point that it was _really_ annoying, so _don't_ leave again."

"I dunno, sis," he muttered modestly … it was quite unlike him, actually.

*****

"C'mon. Get _up!" _

"Wha—"Adam was still groggy and disoriented.

"There's something you gotta see. _Hurry up!"_ Adam was now writhing in pain from where I had punched him; moments before, I had caught him slumping back onto the pillows and slipping back into a doze.

Once I had dragged him to the hall, the familiar sight met my eyes. When seeing it for the first time, I had sprinted down to Adam's room, rousing him urgently. It was a good thing Adam's best friend Flint, along with Bletchley, Derrick and Bole were still fast asleep. I didn't think that they would take too well to a girl in their dormitory.

Coming back to reality, my green eyes snapped to where Adam was staring transfixed at Alana Avery and … Roger Davies. They were holding hands.

"Adam … wait. Adam?" Turning around, I realized with a pang of remorse that Adam was gone.

*****

After searching the castle during break, I gave up with a heavy heart, dropping down onto a lounge bench outside by the forest. I shouldn't have hurt my brother that way by showing him the horrors of Ali Avery and her flirtatious life. I sighed dejectedly.

"Something wrong?" a low voice questioned quietly. I looked up curiously.

"Draco!" I had completely missed him since Adam had arrived. I wondered where he'd been lurking all that time. I felt guilty for never bothering to talk to him recently.

"Hey, there. You okay?" He looked concerned, and took a seat beside me, staring intensely into my face.

"I'm alright, I guess …" I shook my head, silently cursing myself. "I did a stupid thing. My brother Adam, you know how he got back, right? Well, he likes this girl, Alana Avery."

"An Avery?"

"Yup. Anyways, he was asking for advice on how to ask her out, and I said he had to do it himself, I obviously couldn't help him."

Draco nodded.

"He was nervous, naturally. This morning at breakfast I saw Alana with Roger Davies. They're practically together now. So without thinking I ran back to Adam's dorm to tell him. When he saw, he disappeared. I hurt him just after he came back here." The tears were coming.

I never taunted my brother worse than mild teasing, if I could help it. He was my protector, my guardian angel. A _lot_ of girls would agree that he looked like an angel, that was for sure. I needed Adam, truth be told. He was always decent to me, and I, being the sensitive goody, got easily upset, hence the crying which was quickly turning into quiet sobs.

"Hey. It's not your fault," Draco said awkwardly, no doubt becoming uncomfortable. I don't think he'd ever soothed people that were troubled before. "Don't you think that he'd be mad if you knew something and _didn't_ tell him?"

Hmm. That was a good point. I nodded, breathing deeply and shuddering. Pulling out a handkerchief, I dried my face off and blew my nose.

Next thing I knew, _Draco Malfoy _was stroking my arm_, consoling _. He actually had the tact to calm a real person down. If my brother heard that, he'd call me crazy.

I smiled, now recovered, and decided to strike up a real conversation with him.

"So, how're you?" I grinned, forgetting my ordeal.

Before he could even open his mouth to answer, Adam came around the corner from the greenhouses, with Diana Dolohov giggling at his side. Clearly oblivious to both me and Draco, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and started making out with her, right before our eyes! What the holy crap was going on here?

Draco looked discomfited again, wearing an expression suitable to have just learned what was in McDonald's food.

I raised my eyebrows. This had _all _backfired. Damn it all. Well at least Adam looked happy. Laughing darkly, I explained, "This was _definitely_ not the way I planned it, but, meet my brother, Adam."

"Oh. I see. Um, want to head to Transfiguration now?" Draco looked apologetic.

"Sure." I stood up, tugging his arm and we hurried back inside, leaving Adam snogging Diana out of breath, and snickering (a bit embarrassedly, albeit) as we went.

In McGonagall's class, we sat down in our seats, laughing, but blushing at the same time.

"I guess my _dear brother_ isn't that fussed about Ali after all," I speculated. "Diana must seem much prettier to him." I smirked. "This'll be Adam's way of getting back at Alana. To see if she's jealous, you know. I'm scarred for life!"

"Well, at least you can't be in trouble with him," Draco muttered. "You really understand your brother," he commented.

"Once the unpredictable has finished happening, you mean. But you'll like Adam a lot more when he's not _distracted, _if you know what I mean. He'll have to meet you personally.

"OK. If he's … _calmer_." Draco looked smug.

We sniggered, only shutting up when Professor McGonagall gave us the Death Glare, along with Pansy and Blaise.

**A/N: Well, I hope you thought it was good! Adam will see Diana in a whole new light soon enough! Now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, cause I know you guys are out there somewhere. And seriously, if I don't know that anybody wants to read it, why should I update it? Please share your feedback and advice on what to write, Because I'm good at neglecting things, but I'll update it if I hit my secret goal for reviews. Luv ya! Tori. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! My computer was down and I really wanted to write... anyways, tried to make this one longer, for the first time ever... IT'S ADAM's CHAPTER!!!! yay! and if you're confused by the POVs, just look at the chapter thing at the top. you'll see either draco's, victoria's or adam's name. so he helps Diana a lot this one, even though he doesn't actually like her as a girlfriend, really. and Alana Avery turns into a cold-hearted....FEMALE DOG. ya see, i hate swearing! hope ya like this chapter! i worked _really hard_ and long. GOTTA BE STARTIN' SOMETHING is by Michael Jackson. Y'know, before he turned retarded. =D**

* * *

EIGHT

GOTTA BE STARTIN' SOMETHING

ADAM

"I KNOW I AM SOMEBODY"

As the weeks went by, it started to sink in. Alana Avery with Roger Davies. Now why on earth would she do that? She usually hated anybody that wasn't a Slytherin. After I had seen her holding hands with the ungrateful loser, I had run off, not out of fear, but to ask Diana Dolohov out. She was a friend of Ali, and I remember thinking that she would be the perfect route to Ali.

Now I don't really know if it will actually work.

She doesn't seem to give a care about me at all. Every time I made out with Diana, she just acted like we didn't exist. But really, she'd have to find out about us sooner or later, because Diana's her best friend, right? _Right?_

That ended up with me musing about all this at the Slytherin table in front of my dinner one dark day after Hallowe'en, my arm snaked around Diana Dolohov's waist. Seriously, she looked like about the smuggest person alive right now, knowing that she and I were together. God, how on _earth_ did all these girls start having crushes on _me? _In the library, the Great Hall, the grounds, corridors, and in classes, I heard them talking about how I was supposedly one of the most wanted guys at Hogwarts. If that were you, you might be flattered or enjoy the attention, but I'm not like that. I refuse to let this popularity get to my head. _Never_ will I get as bigheaded as some of the other Slytherins. Never.

It did make me feel kind of bad that I was technically using Diana. But if she never found out and I ended up with Alana, then all was well, and I could forget about it, right?

_Not_ right. Who was I kidding; I knew I shouldn't be doing this. What my mother would say if she found out about it ... ugh, I didn't like to think … she would totally hate me. Forever. Glancing over at Ali, I felt a surge of unhappiness as I saw her chatting to Davies, not here, but over at the Ravenclaw table. I rolled my eyes.

"Diana." I twirled a lock of her wavy, platinum blonde hair around my finger. "Hogsmeade this weekend has our names on it."

She flushed a deep red, giggling. "Saturday night is the party at the Three

Broomsticks that Ali booked," Broomsticks that Ali booked!" She ducked her

head as a bunch of food came whizzing from the Gryffindor Table. The

Weasley Twins sat looking extremely pleased with themselves, so I guessed

it must've been them who had begun the uproar that now saw the whole

Hall reacting, a torrential downpour of dinner.

"Yeah, I thought we should check it out," I agreed, grinning, my green eyes alive with fire. I dodged a bit of Shepherd's Pie. "Should be an eventful night, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Hey, I don't really want to eat in here anymore, how about you?"

I smirked mischievously. "I know some House-Elves that can help us."

*****

"Hello, what would Master and Mistress like today?"

House-Elves galore were closing in, offering French Onion Soup, Beef and Chicken Casseroles; Ham, Boiled Potatoes, Pasta, Steamed Broccoli and Carrots; Expensive Salmon, Roast Beef and Cheese Melts, and just about anything edible, served on golden platters. It was like a gourmet restaurant was established inside Hogwarts, with a Five-Star rating and expert chefs in the kitchens.

Diana was clinging to my hand, in awe of all the delicious food awaiting us. Speech had evidently failed her.

"Di," I asked, "What do you want to have?"

"Hmm … can we get some of that French Onion Soup, and some Beef Casserole, along with a bit of Strawberry ice cream?" She smiled and clapped her hands together once, wearing a kindly face as she observed the House-Elves bustling around in their uniforms. One that didn't have anything to do announced, "Your food will be right along, Mistress."

Diana squeezed my hand. I felt full of remorse when I realized how content she must be right now, and that it was all a lie of mine.

Taking care to wave goodbye to the elves, I led Diana out the door and down to our common room, where we had a wholesome and filling meal. Going to sleep with a heavy heart, I thought long into the night about hurting her. I didn't want to.

*****

**Saturday Morning**

"…best kisser in the world."

"I _highly_ doubt that, Diana," Alana's bitter voice said peevishly. "_Roger_ is the sweetest and best by far."

"He's a Ravenclaw," Diana countered angrily. "You _never_ went out with Ravenclaws, you despised them!"

"Well, _this_ Ravenclaw happens to be _really hot_," Ali's temper was heating up rapidly. "I can always do better than you. I could've had Adam Greengrass in my pocket if I wanted; just about every guy drools over me. But I wanted Roger."

Diana had tears in her eyes. "I _used _to like being best friends with you, Ali, but you're not nice to be around anymore." Shaking her head hopelessly, she got up and strode out of their dormitory, away from Alana and into the day.

*****

"Oh my God! Adam!"

I looked up to see Diana hurrying towards me at the breakfast table in tears. She sat down and buried her face in my shoulder, her arms around my neck, crying freely.

I didn't know what to do. Shrugging (she couldn't see), I rubbed her back comfortingly. "What happened, Di?"

She straightened up, snuffling, took a deep breath, and said, "That slut."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Alana. When I talked about you she went all crazy, bragging about Davies, and saying she could've had you anytime she wanted, because all the guys 'drool over her', apparently, but she wanted _Roger_ instead. She acts so superior to me and when I'm successful, she says stuff about something she did. It's like she's jealous of me or something." She started crying again.

Ali was jealous of her? Did that mean she liked me or something? But right now, I didn't exactly care. It seemed like Alana was a vicious, jealous and spiteful person who put down her own friends just to make her feel better about _herself_. I didn't like that in a person.

"Well, to be honest, I'm a bit glad to be rid of her," Diana added forlornly. "I'm free."

The truth of her words overwhelmed me. I had seen her in the hallways before we were together, and to be honest, now that I looked back on it, it had appeared that Diana was Ali's lapdog, following her around. She'd been in Alana's robes pocket. The way she said 'I'm free' was heartbreakingly sad, and the way I felt for her right now was so passionately kind, it could barely be believed of me.

"I still have you for company, Adam," Diana continued. "That's all I need right now."

I was flabbergasted. "I, uh, need to go to the washroom." I took her hands in my own and gave them back to her, briskly taking myself as far as possible to think. As I neared the door, I spotted Tori sitting with Di's sister, Anastasia, and also Tara Travers. Draco Malfoy was watching her, a bit infatuated, a few seats down the table. My eyes narrowed. I would need to talk to Victoria about him later.

In the bathroom, where she couldn't get me, I settled down in front of the sink to think about Diana. It made me feel like a monster when she said all she needed was me, and I knew what I was planning to do. I couldn't break up with her for the malicious Alana Avery. I didn't want that. Realizing that Diana was probably very distraught at the moment, I left the bathroom after serious deliberation of what to do.

I decided I'd better cheer Di up by taking her into Hogsmeade early. Moving back towards the Great Hall, I spotted Alana Avery. No twinge of nervousness, no spinning head came upon me this time. Actually, I didn't even think she was attractive anymore; the look on her face now showed all the disgustingness in the world. She looked as though not having Diana to boss around made her physically sick. I also noticed that she had acquired two new sidekicks; they seemed pretty thrilled to be in her presence, let alone some of her 'friends'. I raised my eyebrows, appalled. I guess that was settled: I no longer liked her.

I caught sight of Diana sitting gloomily right next to the door where she'd cried into my shoulder only minutes before. I waved at her, trying to encourage her, and to my immense relief she smiled.

Dropping into the seat next to her, I slung an arm around her shoulders. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She was relaxed and composed, and I hoped that I could help her. I didn't really _love_ her, but I did _not_ want to hurt her. She was already too fragile to be broken.

"Diana. Let's go get some fresh air, we'll head into Hogsmeade this morning! Well, wait a sec. Do you still _want_ to go to the party, seeing as it's Alana's?"

Diana put on a brave face. "Let's go. I'll show her that I can live my life without her. Seriously, she can't _uninvite _me."

I kissed her fully on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll never let that" I used a rude word (also translating to 'female dog'), and continued, "pick on you. You're a good person."

Diana beamed.

*****

In Hogsmeade, things were awfully busy, with various people out and about. In Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop I bought Diana a quill, from an owl the same species as Troy, who was a Great Horned Owl. She was especially overjoyed at this, as if I had just given her a million dollars. It made me happy, at least, to see her optimistic again. I wanted to be her friend.

At Gladrags Wizardwear, I waited outside while Diana did her 'girly' shopping. She came out several minutes later with four shopping bags in her hands. _Four!_ Sometimes girls were astonishingly preppy.

So far, the Hogsmeade day couldn't get any better.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, shall we?" I was getting a bit thirsty and tired of shopping.

"OK," she agreed.

The Three Broomsticks was full. Shaking my head as we struggled to escape the waiting crowd, I noticed, "Hey, we'll be going back anyways later, so it's OK, I guess."

"Hmm. What would you say if I took you to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" Diana could hardly mask her eagerness. I could tell she was just bursting to go there, because she was just so damn proud of _us_. But today was _her_ day, so I said, "Sure. Lead the way."

I'd been to the teashop before, back when I'd been going out with Katherine Smith. She was a year younger than me, last year, when I was fourteen.

Katherine'd had a younger brother, Zacharias. I remembered darkly that every time I'd visited her house he'd pranked me _so_ badly. And the worst part of it was, Katherine had just _laughed_. She'd thought her brother's jokes were 'cute', and 'adorable', and 'innocent', so I had ended it with her out of annoyance. She hadn't taken little _Smithy _(as I had called him) seriously, and you don't know how that can wear you down after a while.

For example, one time I'd come over in the summer for Kathy's birthday. Zacharias had taken chocolate icing from the cake and put it on my chair. I hadn't realized why he and Katherine were laughing till I flooed home and mum asked me why I had a poop stain on my ass. It was horrific. And that had been one of the _milder _gags.

Now Zacharias was at Hogwarts in Tori's year, and it was up to her to avenge me. The little squirt was in hysterics every time he saw me around.

Coming back to the present, I strode into the café with Diana by my side. Ugh. Once again, it was full of lovers. Taking seats in the far corner, which was in a tiny alcove, we settled in. this spot provided more privacy than the others.

The stout and round Madam Puddifoot appeared, taking orders. Diana got a latte and I got an iced coffee.

"Iced coffee?" Diana asked, bewildered as the lady left. "It's got to be only ten degrees out there!"

"I don't really like hot drinks," I explained. "Never did."

After finishing our drinks, everything got all mushy. She started going on again, about how I was the best boyfriend, and I really cared for her, that I felt so bad about what I'd been doing it started to hurt.

I kissed her forcefully, passionately, trying to tell her it'd be OK. When we broke apart, she was flushed and out of breath. She smiled shyly, red-cheeked, and then we left the shop.

Passing Gladrags again on the High Street, I distinguished the darkened figure that was Alana Avery in the shop window. I gasped, as did Diana alongside me. Ali had chopped her shoulder-length hair off, instead sporting a new bob. It was not unlike the muggle Spice Girl Victoria Beckham used to have as her hairstyle. The minute Alana noticed us gaping up at her, she grabbed Roger Davies and snogged him viciously.

Diana looked away pointedly. I continued to stare thunderstruck at the pair of them. _What was this behaviour supposed to mean?_ I wondered. Diana tugged my arm, making a fake gagging sound, and muttered, "C'mon." as we walked on, I could've sworn that the last thing I saw of them was Ali peeking at us out of the corner of her eye, _still_ making out with her boyfriend. This only baffled me and confused me more.

"What to do now?" I wondered, trying to divert the subject from Alana Avery's magical make-out. I rolled my eyes at the thought. She was such a stuck-up playboy, it was hard to bear.

"It's snowing," Diana caught on eagerly. "We could just sit and watch it, if you want."

"Aren't you cold?" she wasn't wearing a thick cloak.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter." She dropped onto a bench outside the Post Office, which we had now reached.

"Of course it matters." I plopped down beside her and held out my traveling cloak. Diana shivered and took it gratefully. After donning the blanket-like garment, she smiled.

I grinned back at her, hoping she had had a great day so far, minus the whole Ali thing. "You look nice when you're cold."

It was true, I noticed as I said it. Her cheeks were rosy red in the frosty air, and her long, pale blonde hair hung in big loose ringlets down her back. Her skin wasn't as fair as my sister's, whose tone was similar to cream. Diana's face was lightly tanned, so that she looked a bit like an American girl living in California.

Diana contracted her body closer together, apparently _still _chilly. I extended an arm, and she snuggled in tight. I was used to the whole 'be the guardian 'cause you're the boyfriend' thing. Katherine had made sure of that, her being younger than me.

She looked up at me. "Thanks…"

"For what?" I stared transfixed.

"For being with me. I never went out with anybody, except one person hurt me before."

Wha—"Who was it?" I pressed on.

"Oh. It was in second year. Well, really, it wasn't a date. It happened on Valentine's Day. Oliver Wood wrote me a note saying he liked me and I found it lying around, addressed with my name. I went to him, and he told me he didn't have a clue what the hell I was talking about. I hated him for that. Still do."

"Uh… are you sure Wood wrote the note?" I asked with a sinking stomach.

"What, are you saying it was a fake?" she was incredulous.

"Well, actually… y'know Miles?" there was no hiding my look of guilt. "He left me a fake note from Alana Avery last year. He drops one around every year."

Diana just gawped blankly. Then her face split into a stunned smirk. "That effing moron!" she pulled me by the hand off the bench, sprinting into Dervish and Banges.

I dunno how she knew it, but Miles Bletchley was to be found at the back of the store, perusing a copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's _Travels with Trolls_. It had been a desired novel ever since the colossal troll had been let in on Hallowe'en night. Half the school had wanted to know more about who had done it, all resorting to many different troll books. It was definite that some evil was taking root inside Hogwarts this year. Most people aside from teachers suspected Snape.

Diana tugged my arm to get me going faster. Dragged by her to the back of the shop, she slowed to a halt and contorted her features into the angriest look she could muster. Miles looked perplexed.

"You—retarded—little---jerk!" she got in a punch with each word.

"What'd I do?" Miles asked defiantly, putting his hands on Di's shoulders to prevent her from hitting him further. Diana seemed unable to speak right now, violently trying to kill Miles. I didn't know why she didn't just use her wand, but I wasn't about to tell her that. She didn't look like she was about to give Miles an update, so I took her in my arms to stop her bludgeoning and explained.

"On Valentine's Day three years ago. You wrote her a letter, _right_?" I gave him a meaningful look. Di squirmed against my grip, failed and then gave up.

"Nuh-uh. Didn't do that _ever._ Musta been those Weaselby twins."

Diana blushed. "Sorry Miles."

He grinned.

**A/N: Hope you loved it. NOW REALLY, I'M SERIOUS. REVIEW. NOW. AS I SPEAK. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..... Next chapter will be Adam as well. Thanx to Snape Is Forgiven and David Fishwick for being so SUPPORTIVE with their reviews. see, they actually DID IT!!! luv you two 4 writing to help me! please, the rest of you can pitch in too... sugar-sweet _Please?_ Toria. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm baaaack, after serious computer damage. I LOST THIS CHAPTER, and didn't have a hard copy of it, so I was forced to start again. and before that, I was gone over the Christmas holidays, so i had no time to write. Now, this is also a chapter for Adam, but tell me in your reviews if you'd rather read about Adam or Victoria. Yes. ABOUT THAT. i know you guys are all really nice, and thanks for reading my story... but there was A REVIEWER CALLED ANONYMOUS() WHO LEFT ME A REVIEW AS FOLLOWS:**

From: anonymus ()  
-------------------

im pretty (basically that means 100%) sure that her names astoria greengrass,  
not victoria... mainly due to the fact that this story is under the tag of  
ASTORIA...

**Yes, I think we're all aware that her name is Astoria. but what you _should_ be 100% sure about is that on the very first chapter, in this foreword section, i specified that i HATE that name, and as it's _my_ story, i chose Victoria, which is the closest name i could think of. so read these forewords! thanks everybuddy! this is also the shortest story, btw, but i hope you enjoy it anyways. I DON'T CARE is by APOCALYPTICA, featuring ADAM GONTIER from THREE DAYS GRACE.**

NINE

I DON'T CARE

ADAM

"JUST GO AND LEAVE THIS ALL BEHIND"

"You got an invite?"

Madam Rosmerta was at the door checking for invitations. Diana dug around in her bag, and after relentless searching, still came up empty.

"I dunno where it is." Her face was worried. "How'll we get inside?" she hissed to me doubtfully. Madam Rosmerta wasn't stupid.

But then Ali was there. "Adam!" she gushed, completely ignoring the fact that Diana was there with me. C'mon in!"

Diana was scowling, but I dragged her on behind Alana. Di stumbled a bit in the emerald green pumps she had bought at Gladrags, and I picked her up hurriedly. I was feeling kinda suspicious, and followed out of interest. I mean, why _would_ she invite us in?

The whole Miles thing had been pretty funny. I guess Miles _hadn't_ dropped the note for Diana, but I was sure he had written one last year for Katherine Smith, just after I'd broken up with her. She'd believed that I wanted her back, as it had said in the note, but it was really an opportunity Miles had given me to hex her into oblivion for laughing at me. She was in the hospital for three weeks.

"Help yourself to drinks, Adam," trilled Ali happily.

I narrowed my eyes. Why was she acting this way towards me? I turned around to consult Diana, but she was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed a Firewhiskey and began looking for her. My path was impeded by Alana.

"I might break up with Roger tonight," she murmured softly. "Guess why."

"Uh, I dunno," I was getting really creeped out by her strange behaviour by now. What the hell was going on?

"In case you never noticed, Adam, I went out with Roger to attract you. I. Like. You."

She was staring into my face with those ice-cold blue eyes. They didn't hold much emotion, to be frank. Her hands were on my chest now, and she was coming closer.

"You'd much rather have me, I think, than _Diana_, right?" she said the name of her ex-best friend with scorn, and she was wearing a say-yes-or-you're-screwed look.

"Actually, not really. I like Diana, since she doesn't have a shallow pool for a heart. 'Cause you know that's what _yours_ really is, _Ali_. You don't actually sincerely want me. You want to add me to your little collection of guys because all you care about is having lots of boyfriends to mess around with. And I don't do that." I began to slowly back away. "Diana has real feelings that I can't hurt right now."

Alana was smug. "And you really think Diana's still here in the party, don't you?" She walked up till she was right in my face. "Break up with her. Tell me you'll break up with her and she'll be … reinvited." A devilish smile appeared on her over-prepped features.

"Get out of my face, moron." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roger Davies coming from the back room. Funny. No one used that room except for Rosmerta. I was close enough to grab Ali's wand, and doing so, stunned her and turned on my heel. Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchley were nearby, drinking from tankards of mead. I thrust the wand into Miles', stirring it around a bit.

"Sorry, guys," I muttered to my best friends, "thought you might need a stir stick." Then, in a lower voice, I pled, "Please, can you hold her off?" I gestured to the unconscious Ali. "Diana's in trouble." I hadn't told a soul about the real reason I was dating her. But there was like, no chance I still liked Ali now.

"No prob, man. I think she needs someone to ambush right now … but I don't like _her_." Miles wrinkled his nose as if talking about rubbish, and then continued, in a whisper, "I'm after your friend." He nodded towards a table not far away, where my old study buddy, Serena Yaxley, sat with friends, drinking butterbeer. She noticed us staring at her, and smiled.

"Hey, Serena," I shouted over the surrounding din.

"Hey. How you doing?" Serena was a small-framed, summer-tanned Latin-American with long, straight brown hair and eyes the colour of chocolate. She was in Slytherin too, the niece of the rumoured Death Eater called Yaxley. But I knew her well, and her family didn't really talk to him that much. I would trust Serena with my life.

Ali was stirring feebly. "Geez, I better go. Thanks for helping, guys." Hastening to the bar where the back room was, I shot a glance at Ali and bustled away.

The room was piled with crates and barrels of wizarding beverages, from Firewhiskey to pumpkin juice. And behind the mead storage was a foot wearing a green pump.

_Diana's foot._

"Oh! Di!" turning the corner, I looked upon Diana lying stupefied on the floor. God, Davies sure did a crap-job of sabotaging her and our relationship. She wasn't hidden or tied up or _anything_.

I fell to my feet next to her unconcious form. Oh, shoot, what was the spell for waking people up? Damn, what _was_ it? Now came the time where I realized I really should have taken more notes in class.

"I've told you too many times, it's _Enervate_ if you wanna wake someone up!"

I wheeled around. Serena was standing over me, a rueful smile on her petite face.

"_C'mon_, Adam," she scolded. "We're in fifth year now."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you practically running for your life over here, and something seemed wrong. But, uh, you might want to wake up Diana now." Flashing her teeth in a grin, she left.

I picked up Diana's limp form in my arms. _Serena is such a lifesaver sometimes_, I thought. "Enervate."

Diana's eyes fluttered. "Adam?" she was gazing into my face confusedly. "What happened?"

"_Alana_ is what happened. She got Davies to bring you here. Do you remember any of that?"

Diana blinked. "Well," she said, "I can remember being gagged and pulled away from the party. Then it's all black."

"Well, we're staying far away from that cow. C'mon, let's go."

On the way out, I could see Miles and Marcus bent over the tipsy and clueless Alana. It seemed as though they had Obliviated her when she had woken up, as she was now sitting on the bar and spilling mead on her every time she took a sip. She hiccoughed.

"Thanks, guys," I called over my shoulder. Then I realized I shouldn't be interrupting, because Miles was talking to Serena, who he obviously had a soft spot for, as he had mentioned earlier that night.

Marcus waved, though, and I promised I would buy the two of them anything they liked from Zonko's after we got out of this messy pub. And maybe something from Gladrags for Serena.

The whole ordeal that we'd gone through today had opened my eyes to how much I really liked Diana. She was smart, _and_ pretty, I thought, as a lock of her hair blew in my face from the draft outside in the High Street, and maybe I was starting to have bigger feelings for her after what happened at The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**A/N: so, hope you liked it. Short and sweet, but next chapter will maybe be better. Review, and tell me whether you want Adam or Victoria next! because i'm not writing till i get some feedback, i don't want to disappoint!**

**XOXOX**

**Tori.**


	10. Notice New Content, but REMODELED!

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, everyone. I'm sorry about the false hope that I posted another chapter… but I wasn't getting as many reviews I had hoped for. I DO, however, remember all the support I got from the people that did read, review, favourite or alert etc. So I'm working on a newer, better, remodeled story. Something I hope will be the Ultimate Draco/Astoria fic! :) It's going to be called "A Story O' Green Grass" (pronounced 'Astoria Greengrass').

We'll see Adam remodeled as Astoria's cousin (not her bro), along with his younger brother, because I LOVE creating characters…but not _too_ many. Serena Yaxley will be one of Astoria's friends, and Diana Dolohov will retain her role. ;) I hope you'll read it…the thoughts are only in my mind yet, but I'll try to start writing over the Christmas holidays. Of course, I've learned from my mistakes and will write THE ENTIRE story before publishing, so that I can guarantee you a finished product!

I'm so sorry about last time, and not updating, so I'm trying to make it up to you in a more Canonized version. I think it'll be up in a few months…or I'll try to give you the first chapter so you know where to find it when it's truly done. Some more details: we'll also see Daphne now, along with some characters that were briefly mentioned in the Harry Potter series whom I'm going to use to my advantage and create a personality for. So stay tuned, I hope you won't be disappointed!

XOXOX,

Tori.


End file.
